This invention concerns a storm window assembly having several window and screen members slideably retained in a multi-track rectangular frame.
Various types of storm windows are in widespread use. The storm windows are designed to be installed in association with the sash frame of prime windows to form a thermal barrier which minimizes conductive and convective heat transfer between a building and the surrounding outside air.
Some styles of storm window are difficult to install in a functionally effective manner, and once installed are not easily transferrable to another building. Other types of storm windows are either of expensive construction, difficult to manipulate, or are of minimal effectiveness as a thermal barrier.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an easily installable storm window capable of easy removal for subsequent use.
It is another object of this invention to provide a storm window as in the foregoing object having high thermal barrier effectiveness and capable of easy manipulative handling.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a storm window of the aforesaid nature of simple construction and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.